Your best friend is not your girlfriend
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: One shot. AU & OOC. Sasuke est amoureux de sa meilleure amie, Hinata. SasuHina


**Nda:** Un vieux one-shot ultra fluffy, UA et OOC. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Encore du SasuHina 

Inspiré de la chanson « Your best friend is not your girlfriend » de Angels and Airwaves.

**Edit: **Corrrection d'une faute d'inattention !

* * *

**your best friend is not your girlfriend**

* * *

Je porte ma main à mon cœur, ça fait mal. C'est horrible. Je sens encore les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis pathétique. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle enlace quelqu'un et l'embrasse. Mais j'ai toujours la même réaction. _It hurts_. Je ne peux pas aller la saluer. Je prie pour qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue et me retourne.

- Sasuke ?

Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. Non, en fait, ce n'est jamais mon jour. J'essaie de recomposer mes émotions et affiche une expression sereine sur mon visage avant de me diriger vers elle… et vers son nouveau copain.

- Comment va mon petit Sasuke-chan ? S'exclame-t-elle en m'enlaçant tendrement.

Je déteste quand elle fait ça. C'est tellement agréable que j'aimerai rester ainsi pour toujours. Et, comme à chaque fois, elle se retire quand sa délicieuse odeur lavande m'empreigne, me laissant avec un sentiment de frustration. Elle me sourit.

- Ca va ? Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

- 18h30.

- Tu m'attendras ? J'ai entraînement de basket, je me changerai vite!

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je simplement.

- Sasuke tu es un ange ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, à l'endroit habituel ok ?

Je ne fais que hocher doucement la tête. Elle ne sait vraiment pas l'effet qu'elle me fait.

- C'est qui lui ? demande son copain.

- C'est Sasuke, mon meilleur ami, ajoute-elle en m'enlaçant à nouveau.

- Oui, ben si tu pouvais éviter de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer comme ça, on dirait que c'est lui ton copain !

- Mais c'est qu'il devient jaloux le Naruto ! Rit-elle.

- Pas drôle, coupe-t-il en la ramenant à lui, une main sur sa taille, tu es à moi Hinata, souffle-t-il avant de l'embrasser goulûment.

Et voilà. Après avoir goûté aux enivrements de ma « meilleure amie », je me prends une claque de plein fouet. _It hurts_.

- A tout à l'heure Naruto ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'éloignant, accompagnée du Naruto.

Je luis fais un petit signe de la main, arborant un sourire crispé. Je l'aime.

**… **

- Et tu vas pas lui dire ? T'abuses là ! Tu la connais depuis quand déjà ? Dix ans? Douze ans?

- Quatorze ans.

- Quatorze ans ! Et t'as dix-neuf piges! Tu penses pas qu'il serait le temps de réagir ? Au lieu de te morfondre chaque fois qu'elle change de copain ! Si on ne la connaissait pas, je dirai que c'est une p…

Je le tape sur l'épaule.

- Je t'interdis de la traiter de ça Itachi !

- Ok ok, j'arrête. Mais alors, toi, arrête de jouer à l'amoureux transi et passe à l'action !

Je soupire. Comme si c'était aussi simple. Chaque fois que j'ai voulu me déclarer, je me suis fait arrêter. Hinata est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis que j'ai aménagé ici, à cinq ans. C'était ma camarade de jeu, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, et maintenant, je le sais, mon âme sœur.

Seulement, une fois qu'on est entrés au lycée, j'ai fini par remarquer que je n'étais pas le seul qui trouvait Hinata attirante, loin de là. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois qu'elle est sortie avec un garçon. La veille, elle était venue me voir et on avait parlé. Elle m'avait demandé conseil, si elle devait sortir avec lui. Je le connaissais, c'était un mec sympa et raide dingue d'elle. Alors, comme un imbécile, je lui ai dit de foncer, sans prêter attention à la pression qui semblait écraser mon cœur. Et là, elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait essayer quelque chose. Avec moi, elle pouvait essayer ce qu'elle voulait alors j'ai acquiescé. La minute d'après je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser sembla durer une éternité. Quand elle se retira elle rougissait, gênée. L'explication qu'elle me fournit me donna envie de l'embrasser à nouveau et de l'enlacer fort. Mais, encore une fois, je me tus. « Je voulais que mon premier baiser soit avec une personne que j'aime très fort, et comme je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ce garçon, j'ai préféré le partager avec toi »…

Je sentis quelque chose me frapper de plein fouet, alerté, je remarque Itachi qui soupire.

- Putain Sasuke ! Ca fait dix fois que j'essaie de t'appeler ! Encore perdu dans tes pensées ! S'il te plait, me dis pas que t'étais encore en train de penser à elle ?

Je baisse la tête et il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, écoute, faut que tu lui dises !

- J'peux pas, elle a un copain…

- Mais elle a _toujours_ un copain ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais elle a dû en avoir cinq cette année ! Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferai pour toi !

Paniqué, je relève la tête :

- Tu feras pas ça Itachi ?

- J'vais me gêner ! J'en ai marre que mon frère devienne une loque ! Alors soit tu lui dis, soit je m'en charge !

- D'accord, je lui dirai…

- Quand ?

- Bientôt…

**… **

A 18h30, j'attendis Hinata comme prévu sur le banc du jardin, derrière l'université. Je l'aperçu courir vers moi. Elle avait vraiment du se dépêcher car ses cheveux étaient encoure mouillés et ses vêtements étaient mal ajustés.

- Tu n'as pas trop attendu ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je souris.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Ouf, souffla-t-elle, visiblement soulagée.

Je me retins de la serrer dans mes bras. C'était encore plus dur quand elle était aussi mignonne…

- Tu vas attraper froid ! Tu aurais au moins dû te sécher les cheveux correctement !

- Beuh ! S'exclame-t-elle en me tirant la langue, Maman Sasuke est de retour ?

- Et elle s'inquiète pour toi, répondis-je, jouant le jeu.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens.

Je lui en voulais d'être aussi câline, tout en lui en étant reconnaissant…

_Your best friend is not your girlfriend. _

**… **

Le lendemain, à peine eussé-je franchis les portes de l'université que Naruto me prit par le bras.

- Faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai cours là…

- Maintenant, intima-t-il.

Il avait l'air très fâché. Je le suivis jusqu'à une salle vide.

- Hinata, c'est qui pour toi ?

- Quoi ? Ben… c'est ma meilleure amie…

- Ok. Mais ta meilleure amie n'est pas ta petite amie !

- Je le sais, murmurai-je.

- Mais t'as pas l'air convaincu ! S'énerva-t-il, elle est avec moi, c'est **ma** copine ! Tu comprends ? Je supporte pas que d'autres mecs lui tournent autour ! C'est normal, non ? Mais toi, tu ressembles pas à un « meilleur ami », on dirait plus que t'es amoureux d'elle ! Et ça, ça me plaît pas !

- Je suis pas censé te plaire, désolé, répondis-je séchement.

Naruto sembla irrité par ma réponse.

- Oui mais tu vois, j'ai pas trop apprécié qu'un pote à moi me téléphone hier soir pour me dire qu'ils vous avez vu hier, et que vous ressembliez plus à un couple qu'à des amis !

Les images de la veille flashèrent dans mon esprit et je me gratte la tête.

- Il ne s'est rien passé…

Naruto m'empoigna par le col de mon polo et me cogna violemment contre le mur.

- Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches !

Je fronce les sourcils, et repousse Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres.

- Je vais me gêner ! C'est ma copine, je la protège !

-Parce que je suis dangereux ?

Naruto se tut. Oui, il le trouvait dangereux.

Je soupire et veut m'en aller mais Naruto me retient à nouveau.

- Compris ?

- Lâche-moi ! Hinata est ma meilleure amie, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai de la voir !

A bout de nerfs, et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres, Naruto me donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, sonné, je le frappe à mon tour, et s'ensuivit une bagarre qui fut arrêtée par d'autres étudiants, à cause du bruit.

**… **

Finalement, à cause de cet incident, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller en cours. Je rentrai chez moi, dégoûté. J'avais un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre supérieure en sang, et des bleus sur le corps. Et, comme si le ciel était contre moi, il se teinta de gris et déversa une pluie diluvienne sur la ville. Génial. En plus, j'habitai très loin.

- Sasuke !

Je me retourne au son de mon prénom pour voir Hinata accourir vers moi.

- Oh mon pauvre ! T'es salement amoché ! Soupira-t-elle en caressant doucement ma joue.

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- J'ai vu Naruto…

- Tu feras mieux de rester là-bas et de t'occuper de lui, dis-je sèchement.

Elle ne répond pas, et je continue mon chemin, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende éclater en sanglots. Chaque fois que je la vois pleurer, ça me déchire le cœur.

- Ne me laisse pas ! crie-t-elle.

Je reviens sur mes pas. Elle est trempée, ses cheveux collent à son visage, les pleurs inondent ses beaux yeux bleus blancs et elle est encore magnifique.

- Hinata ?

Elle pleure de plus belle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus et je la serre contre moi, elle enfouit sa tête dans ma nuque et agrippe le dos de mon t-shirt avec ses mains. Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Sasuke, s'écrie-t-elle, je m'en veux tellement que tu ais été blesser ! C'est ma faute…

- Mais non, c'est pas de ta faute Hina…

- Si, insista-t-elle en se retirant un peu de mon étreinte pour me regarder dans les yeux, j'ai rompu avec Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Parce que je t'aime Sasuke !

Ces mots, j'ai toujours rêvé de les entendre, et voilà qu'elle me les dit. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle, depuis tellement longtemps ! Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, mais je sais bien que je ne t'intéresse pas…

- Que… que tu ne m'intéresses pas ? Répétai-je stupidement.

Elle hocha la tête.

- La première fois que je suis sortie avec un garçon, je t'ai embrassé parce que j'espérais que tu me dises que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse…

- Depuis tout ce temps…

- Quoi ?

Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi.

- Mais Hinata je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Je t'aime si fort que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur aller exploser chaque fois que je te voyais avec un autre garçon !

-Je sais que c'est horrible, mais je pensais que tu serais jaloux…

- Je l'étais.

- Et j'essayais de t'oublier… mais je n'y arrivai pas.

Je prends son beau visage entre mes mains et caresse ses joues avec mes pouces.

-Ne m'oublie pas, lui murmurai-je.

Et, dans un élan de confiance, je l'embrasse doucement. Crispée par l'étonnement au début, elle finit par se relaxer et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, jouant avec les cheveux à la base de ma nuque tout en léchant mes lèvres avec sa langue, passant tout doucement sur ma blessure. J'entrouvre ma bouche pour l'y inviter et s'ensuit une bataille entre nos deux langues. Manquant d'air, elle se retire peu après.

- Comment t'oublier avec ce baiser ? Rit-elle.

Je l'attire une nouvelle fois contre moi.

- Et maintenant ? demande-t-elle.

- Et maintenant ? Je ne veux plus être ton meilleur ami. Plus jamais. Ca ne m'a jamais suffit.

Elle sourit et enlace ses doigts avec les miens, posant son front mouillé contre le mien, qui l'est tout autant.

- C'est d'accord, murmure-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime si fort. Ne me quitte jamais.

- Jamais, répète-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons passé ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sous la pluie, nous embrassant, nous confessant, riant, et nous embrassant encore. C'est enfin ma petite amie, et dieu que je l'aime.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *


End file.
